1. Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more specifically to a method for providing input data to a computer system.
2. Description
Many techniques and devices for communicating input data from a user to a computer system have been developed. Keyboards, cursor movement devices (such as a mouse, trackball, and joystick, for example), pens and tablets, bar code scanners, and other devices have all been used to direct a computer to perform selected tasks. With the growing use of video cameras coupled to computer systems such as personal computers (PCs), for example, opportunities for using real-time video data in new and interesting ways have arisen. However, many recent applications for video data in PCs have been focused on various display features, without regard for the possibilities of new input paradigms. What may be valuable are input techniques that take advantage of the capabilities of video cameras to enrich the PC user's experience and make PCs easier to use.